Start From The Beginning
by The-Assasins
Summary: It's umm... yes Yu-gi-oh and very weird. It's about Seto getting himself an assasin and Yami Bakura a slave. It's a Mieko and Marina in it, kind of story again. Very scary! Okay, why are you still reading, i bet no one reads this far. Cool
1. Chapter One Blue Eyes White Dragons

Start From the Beginning  
  
Author's note: Heehee! Sweatdrop. This is a Yu-gi-oh fanfic. I don't know why I wrote this. This story is about how blah blah, what ever. It's how I fell in love with Seto and also Mieko becoming Yami Bakura's slave. (*Marina got whacked in the head by Mieko* Mieko: WHAT DO YOU MEAN SLAVE!)  
  
Chapter 1- Blue Eyes White Dragons.  
  
There stood Marina in the park. Well actually Marina was actually an average sized 17-year old brunette. She was an older child of two dead parents. She used to live in an orphanage with her little and now separated brother, Ryou Yukihana. While Ryou was adopted, Marina continued living in the 'Orphanage for the Poor Unwanted, Yet' until she was kicked out for being 16.  
  
Marina stood in a crowd, disguised as a middle-aged beggar looking man, with a big hat and an overly large coat in the summer. She also wore a big, fake beard. What was she doing in a crowd disguised as a beggar? Well the answer isn't that she actually is a man, but she needed money and this way was it.  
The way? It's stealing valuable and rare cards and selling them to the Rare Hunters. She heard on the internet that these kind of people, the Rare Hunters would give you a lot money if you get them rare duel monster cards. Though, Marina knew nothing of duel monsters, but her good friend, Mieko Nakada, does. She had asked Mieko where rare cards are in Japan.  
  
- Flashback -  
  
"What duel monster is rare?" asked Marina, innocently sitting in the kitchen apartment, sipping coffee with Mieko, her good friend and housemate in university who was sipping cappuccino.  
  
"Why? you want to learn how to play duel monster too?" questioned Mieko and not even waiting for a reply, "Well there is Exodia, but no one known has it, but there is a lot of fake copies of it. The closest around here is the Blue Eyes White Dragon, which there is 4 of them and 3 of them is in the hands of Seto Kaiba, and the last one's whereabouts are unknown. Why do you ask? If you just started playing Duel Monsters, you needed the basics."  
  
"Well, I am interested in learning, but no one has taught me it, yet. I just want to know what rare cards are in the world of Duel Monsters. If I'm able to see it, I'll be happy and glad I know of it. That's all," replied Marina, lying perfectly, not wanting Mieko to be suspicious.  
  
"Well goodnight I'm ready for bed. Nightie night!" yawned Mieko, leaving her cup in the sink and went to her room. Marina said the same.  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
Marina needed a lot of money for university and she had been receiving money by stealing and trickery. She had stolen many things and thank-fully not caught. Even though Marina shouldn't, but she does have a guilty conscious. She trained herself in stealing, physically so naturally she got high in P.E. Well, actually she didn't train by herself, she trained with her good friend Mieko. Marina first trained alone, till Mieko somehow found out and wanted to join in. What a great friend. So now they both have great reflex and cunning skills.  
  
Mieko understood why she had to steal and sometimes helped, but this time Marina decided not to get her involved in this. If they were found out, Mieko's parents would be very disappointed in her and wouldn't let them be friends, ever again!  
  
So Marina stood in the crowd alone waiting for a chance to steal the rare blue eyes white dragon off the snob, Seto Kaiba. She had knew that Seto Kaiba was the owner of Kaiba Corp and she also heard that people said Seto Kaiba was a mean ugly snob, with icy blue eyes and brown hair. Not that she has seen him, not even on TV. She also heard today was Duel Monster day in the park, where people where going to meet other people to trade cards for fun and she guess Seto Kaiba might be there.  
  
Right now she was walking aimlessly for hoping to catch a glimpse of a rare card and a chance to steal it away. Looking at her right, Marina accidentally bumped into the person in front of her. She started to apologize, but the guy rudely said, "Out of my way old man."  
  
Glad that her disguise was great, but felt insulted by that guy. She looked at him frowning. He was wearing this blue trench coat, had brown hair, icy blue eyes and carried a briefcase. You guessed it and it was Seto Kaiba.  
  
"Seto Kaiba," croaked Marina in an old mans voice and blocked his way, "shouldn't you respect your elders?"  
  
"Why should I? I don't even know you. Move it or next time I won't ask so nicely." Ordered Seto. Marina moved aside slowly and mumbled, "Jerk."  
Seto just swept by hurrying to another booth in the park. 'Just as I thought, a big jerk! I knew rich people are snobs. I wish I never be friends with him.' Thought Marina. Just that moment, Seto sneezed. Marina continued on looking all over the trading booths in the park.  
  
----------  
  
"We have here in our honoured guest, Seto Kaiba, the owner of Kaiba Corp and the three blue eyes white dragons!" said this guy, "He has agreed to let people glimpse of his dragons. So come to booth #124, now! You can even talk to Seto Kaiba himself!"  
  
Marina looked up when she heard this announcement over the speakers in the park, 'Perfect' she thought. Decided the disguise wasn't doing any good, because it actually attracted more attention. She lost it. Now in her blue t-shirt and prized leather pants, she walked to booth #124 for her job.  
  
When she got there, she had to wait in line, cause there was a queue by groups of 10. 'I can't believe it, I'm going to steal and I need to wait in line for it!' she yelled the crowd in her mind. Finally, after what seemed like hours but actually was 5 minutes, it was her group of 10's turn. When she entered, she saw that the three blue eyes white dragons was sitting there on a table, with Seto Kaiba behind it.  
  
Marina immediately thought up a plan. She pushes her way into the crowd to talk to Seto Kaiba.  
  
"So these are the legendary Blue Eyes White Dragon, eh?" said a voice. Seto looked up, he saw this pretty brunette girl, with ocean blue eyes, staring at him, flirtingly.  
  
"Yes," answered Seto, uncomfortably. Marina secretly laughed, just as she thought, Seto is the kind who are not used to girls. The people around them, back up.  
  
"So, you like dragons? I do too you know," said Marina looking at him, licking her lips. Right then, Seto actually started shifting in his chair uncomfortably, nodding. Marina then leaned across, hands on table and face inches away from Seto's.  
  
"Thanks for the cards," she whispered, then pecked him on the cheek and ran off as quick as the wind, straight out of the booth. Seto sat down, bewildered, then he looked down and saw all his Blue Eyes White Dragon cards had disappeared. Recollecting his wits, Seto figured she had ran off with them, he shouted for security and everyone ran out to catch the mysterious girl. He was left alone in the booth, his hand went up to the spot where the girl had kissed him and gently touched it.  
  
-----------  
  
Marina laughed in her mind, she had succeeded in stealing it and her goal was a total success. She laughed, also at the way Seto inched away from her, but she blushed when she gave him a kiss. She didn't know why she did that, before she didn't plan that. It just came natural. She sat inside a clump of bushes, hidden from view.  
  
"They will never catch me!" whispered Marina, to herself and she waited till they have all left. But the people in the park was acting all normal, everybody wasn't searching for anyone. The only ones who were frantic were the security guards.  
  
Seto had told only the security guards to search and he wanted all the people who had seen what had happen be quiet about it. He didn't want the world to know him, Seto Kaiba lost his 3 precious cards, plus he wanted to catch the girl, himself. He knew the guards aren't going to find her, but what ever. But Marina didn't know, so she kept on hiding and the guards kept on searching.  
  
What Marina also didn't know was the three Blue Eyes White Dragon, also had a tracer on it. Seto was going to use it to find her, soon. Seto headed back to his office, Marina saw that no one was remaining at the park and she left.  
  
Just arriving at university campus, she saw her good friend Mieko arriving and she waved hello.  
  
"Hi Marina!! Where were you today? I wanted you to meet my boyfriend's brother. It's okay," stated Mieko, crossing the street to catch up with Marina.  
  
"I've been around, to the park and stuff. It's nothing really," shrugged Marina, not caring, since it was Kouji's brother. Then accidentally, she dropped her apartment keys, as she bended down to grab it, out dropped one of the Blue Eyes White Dragon.  
Mieko gasped loudly and picked up the card, "No where, eh? What's this?"  
  
Knowing she can't lie anymore, Marina replied, "I, well, I had to get more money, my normal part time job couldn't afford it. I'm sorry."  
  
"You should be, you let me miss the fun of stealing!" exclaimed Mieko, causing Marina to sweatdrop.  
  
"And I was thinking you were worried," mumbled Marina, taking the card from Mieko, "wait, this card is kind of heavy, I think there is a tracer on it!"  
  
Mieko found the tracer and crushed it, "There we go, let's go in now!"  
  
Marina agreed and they went in.  
  
End of Chapter One 


	2. Chapter Two – The Restaurant With a Funn...

Start From the Beginning  
  
Author's Note: Stupid computer, this is the third time I have to write this note. I wrote it and was saving something else, then it freezes and it couldn't recover! *beep* Ehh!!! I'm pissed off. I forgot what I had written. *sigh* Oh well, I have to start it all over it's okay. So how was chapter one? If you like it, I guess, I didn't do too badly. If you loved it, then I feel scared. This chapter is about Mieko Nakada, her stupid boyfriend *gets whacked* Ouch! And her master *gets whacked again* Ouch! What was the last one for?  
  
Mieko: I don't know, I guess I didn't like the way you said master.  
  
Marina: Yes. anyways, keep on reading. I can't believe you read this far to the author's note, if you did then I say you are cool!  
  
Oh yes this story is rated R for language.  
  
Chapter Two - The Restaurant With a Funny Waiter  
  
Mieko Nakada and her boyfriend, Kouji Minamoto, walked together down the street, hands clutched together like an eagle's claws holding onto his prey. While poor Kouichi Kimura, Kouji's brother, walked alone as like the dead.  
  
"I'm sorry Kouichi-kun, I was going to bring Marina-chan along, so you wouldn't be bored. But she left early and wasn't home. It must be a bore to follow us," sighed Mieko Nakada, turning around to face the sullen face of Kouichi's. Only to see Kouichi shrug non-caring. 'I probably wouldn't like her, if brother doesn't like her' thought Kouichi.  
  
"It's not your fault darling! It's all stupid Marina's! She's just plain stupid," stated Kouji, saying it, like, as it was a fact.  
  
"Kouji-kun! She's not stupid! Don't be so mean. She's in fact really nice," defended Mieko. Kouji sighed his girlfriend was too nice. He felt that Marina was always annoying and selfish. He and Marina would never ever, get along.  
  
"Why don't we just grab some food to eat? I'm hungry, and look that looks like a nice restaurant," pointed Kouichi to this restaurant that had tiny windows. 'Plus, I don't feel like listening to you two bickering.' said Kouichi to himself.  
  
"Alright! Let's go, I'm getting hungry too," replied Mieko, rubbing her growling stomach. And they ran across the street and almost got run over by a truck. As they entered the building and gotten a place to sit, a white, mop-looking hair guy with a pissed off look, served them.  
  
"What would you like?" said the sour-looking waiter, yanking his shirt collar for air. They still hadn't decided what to eat, because they were still looking.  
"Oh? Well how about this? Yes. actually no, I want this instead. Nah, I want what I choose first," said Kouji, finally able to decide what to eat.  
  
Yami Bakura, the waiter, glared at the guy, who had just played him. Right now, he wanted to kill him, for making him cross out and rewrite his order. 'Annoying brat! If I could only send him to the shadow realm! But too bad I can't, too many witness. Oh well, maybe if I see him again.  
  
"And what would you like, sir?" said the angry waiter to the guy beside the annoying brat, staring with hatred in his eyes.  
  
Kouichi looked down from the hatred and meekly said, "I'll have Meal Z, please and thank-you.  
  
The waiter's angry face soften a bit, before it screwed up with hatred and replied, " Whatever and you miss?"  
  
"I'd like um.. Meal M, I, E, K, and O. Thank-you," answered Mieko, grabbing her fork and knife in hand.  
  
Yami Bakura looked down at the girl in surprise, he couldn't and wouldn't believe his mind a girl, who looked slim, would eat that much. So he cried out, "Can you eat that much?!"  
  
"I can and I want to! Leave us alone, waiter boy!" shouted the girl, glaring at his back as he left. Yami Bakura was outraged and a little impressed, the girl knew he had a dangerous face and still defied him. Which was good quality for assassin material, which he was in-need of.  
  
Yami Bakura's old assassin, had left him, deserted him, even. And he was out for revenge, and finding a new assassin to do his dirty work. That was also his reasons for working in this dirty restaurant, he had news that his ex-assassin, Katsu Noriko was working here part-time. But had left just a bit before Yami Bakura came to find him.  
  
Now Yami Bakura felt that girl had potential, but he must test her to see if she is truly perfect.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? DAYDREAMING? YOU DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT!" shouted the boss of the restaurant, at Yami Bakura, but knowing Yami Bakura, he ignored him and walked away.  
  
Mieko snickered as she saw the cranky-looking being yelled at and wasn't surprised that he just ignored the boss. Mieko's instinct told her the waiter was actually a dangerous man, and should not piss off. But she always does, what is told not to, that's just her.  
  
As the food arrived, carried by the funny-looking waiter, was set down to eat. Kouichi, Kouji, and Mieko dug in, and unsurprisingly Mieko finished all she had ordered. Surprising (the idiot looking waiter, Ouch!) Yami Bakura, he decided to test her out right now. He scooped up a fork from a table, looked around to see if anyone was looking and hurled it, straight at Mieko. Mieko was using her right hand to eat bun, but we know she has fast reflexes, so she grabbed it with her left hand and stabbed it into her spaghetti dish.  
  
Yami Bakura headed to the back of the restaurant, with his eyes gleaming evilly and still ignoring his boss, who started yelling at him again.  
  
"My perfect assassin," he smiled and his hands together, pleasantly, "But I must, still check up on her."  
  
"CHECK ON WHO? YOU ARE FIRED FROM THIS STORE FOREVER! YOU SUCK!" shouted his boss. Yami Bakura turned around to glare at him, suddenly their surrounding turned a funny colour for a moment. But when it was back to normal, the boss guy was gone.  
  
"Annoying fu*king asshole," cursed Yami Bakura, dumping his waiter uniform and leaving to observe the girl, which he still didn't know the name.  
  
----------  
"I'm really full! Let's leave, I have to go to the restroom," said Mieko pushing her chair aside and leaving.  
  
"Me too, I need to go quick," said Kouichi, leaving too. Kouji was suspicious, why would they both need to go and at the same time. He looked around the table, no one left except him.  
  
"I should of guess," sighed Kouji pulling out his wallet paying the bill and exited the restaurant and he was right, Kouichi and Mieko was outside waiting for him.  
  
"Thank-you Kouji," grinned Kouichi, starting to walk away. Mieko thanked Kouji, too. Mieko decided it was time to go back to the apartment and Kouji suggested to walk her home. Mieko didn't decline the offer, she wouldn't miss a minute with her boyfriend.  
  
"I'm going home now, bye Mieko, bye Kouji," said Kouichi smiling and he left, hands shoved in his pocket.  
  
As Mieko and Kouji walked, Mieko felt they were being followed and knew not to turn back and look. She also didn't mention it to Kouji, fearing he'd freak. That's cause guys when hears that, tend to act as a hero and confront the enemy. But Mieko also sensed a bit of an evil aura around the enemy and her assassin- type wouldn't attack unless she has correct information about her enemy.  
  
Mieko gave a kiss goodbye to Kouji, when they were a block just away from her apartment. Kouji wanted to walk her up to her house, but she declined.  
  
"Okay, plus I don't want to see Marina, anyways," complained Kouji, and left. Mieko stared at him when he turned away and walked back to his home. Then she started walking home too.  
  
She sighed when she made it to the bottom of her building, safely and also seeing Marina, there.  
  
Yami Bakura was just hiding behind a tree, listening to the conversation of his soon assassin and her friend. Finally catching the name of his soon assassin, Mieko. What he found more amusing was, the other girl, Marina or something, had stolen Seto Kaiba's 3 Blue Eyes White Dragon. Then the two girls left, going into the building. Yami Bakura memorized the building and the street name, where Mieko lives.  
  
"I'm going to get you soon, Mieko," smirked Yami Bakura laughing, "I can't believe Seto Kaiba lost his cards and right under his nose."  
  
-End of Chapter 2- 


End file.
